Talk:Sword
I think it might make it easier if we threw all of the different sword grades...(Saijō Ō Wazamono Grade Swords, Ō Wazamono Grade Swords, Ryō Wazamono Grade Swords, Wazamono Grade Swords)...and made each of them a different heading under that one page. That one wouldn't have to navigate through 4 different pages trying to read about all the different types. Besides each of them hardly has enough info in it to be considered a stub on it's own, but this way there is enough info the warrant one whole page. Nin4Br34dm4n 20:15, 11 February 2008 (UTC) item can be classifed as two things need to speak to admin (talk) 06:57, October 6, 2018 (UTC) need to speak to admin (talk) 06:55, October 6, 2018 (UTC) it is both a sword and a homieTo love this (talk) 20:12, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Napoleon is only a homey. SeaTerror (talk) 18:06, August 14, 2018 (UTC) no it is not it is a homie who is also a swordTo love this (talk) 20:00, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Actually it's a homey that's a hat that can also turn into a sword. It isn't a real sword. SeaTerror (talk) 21:56, August its a sword dude except it To love this (talk) 05:12, August 15, 2018 (UTC) So by your logic Baby 5 is also a sword since she can transform into one. SeaTerror (talk) 05:29, August 15, 2018 (UTC) ST is horrible at explaining anything so let me try. Napoleon was introduced as a bicorne in Chapter 853, so it is a hat. It's ability to turn into a verity of swords can be similar to Zoan users, and since the Zoan users aren't consider animals (with Chopper, Pierre and Buzz being the few exceptions) neither should Napoleon be consider a sword. Rhavkin (talk) 05:33, August 15, 2018 (UTC) napolean can be classidfied as both we seen it change from a bicorne homie to a sword homie To love this (talk) 06:42, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Can you find where it is stated to be a sword homie? Anyway, this should be moved to Napoleon's talk page. Rhavkin (talk) 07:16, August 15, 2018 (UTC) yes i do its on napolen page iy says it can switch to a sword homieit should stay here were discussioning if napolean can be classified as a sword tbis is the sqord talk pageTo love this (talk) 00:16, August 17, 2018 (UTC) If I understand you right, your'e basing this on another page, and not the canon material, which mean the other page (Napoleon's) should be edited as well. This page is about swords, this discussion is about Napoleon; this discussion can only be on a page about Napoleon. Rhavkin (talk) 03:45, August 17, 2018 (UTC) yes i am baseing this information from another page which lirteally came from the manga the discuisson is about of napolean can be classified as a sword so it stays on this pageTo love this (talk) 19:55, August 17, 2018 (UTC) Add Baby 5 too then. SeaTerror (talk) 21:03, August 17, 2018 (UTC) baby five is not a sword if she dies she dies as a human if napolean dies it still be a swordTo love this (talk) 23:58, August 17, 2018 (UTC) I disagree. We do not know enough about Napoleon (how he can transform/what he originally was prior to becoming a homie), so we cannot classify him as a sword. Unless you have subtantial evidence with citations to specific chapters or other canon references, this is a 3 to 1 majority and can be closed. To love this, you need more evidence than what is written on another wiki page (which could easily be wrong) or your own perceptions. We work off majority rule and proof here. Also, move this discussion to Napoleon's talk page. 11:15, August 18, 2018 (UTC) the proof is that he is a sword he lirteally shown as a sword he is classifed as a sword and a hat homie that he he clear called a sword homie and so let me get this straight napolean personal wiki page which lirteally has pictures of him and has refercnes of when he became a sword from the managa can not be proof but saying what chapter he transforms into a sword is? if was a naoplean a homie that ate a sword fruit then yes he could not be classifed as a sword since his powers would disapper after death (but it has not been said that he ate a devil informantion has) so until then he is a sword period and yes on ambigous subjects its majority rule but this not ambigous topic it clearly shown what he is a dual hat/sword homie. and again no thjs will not be moved to napolean talk page becuase this topic is about if item can be classifed as two things but i will change the name of topic since this is confuseing to some people.need to speak to admin (talk) 06:54, October 6, 2018 (UTC) We're still unclear as to how he can transform. It does and does not make sense to add him as shown above. 07:17, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Chapter 889 vol 88 big mama clearly tells napoleon to change into his sword formFacts over opinions 17:25, July 2, 2019 (UTC) If we're not gonna list the guy as a sword, at least a trivia to let everyone know. 21:16, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Terminology It's been bothering me how inconsistent the Wiki is with sword terms. In some articles we use Saijo O Wazamono, O Wazamono, etc., but in others we use Supreme Grade Swords, Great Grade Swords, etc. Likewise, in most articles we say Black Blade and Cursed Blade, but in this one they're called Kokuto (black) and Yoto (cursed). I think there needs to be consistency with whether we use Japanese or English terms, because at the moment in all the articles about swords it's all over the place. DewClamChum (talk) 06:35, September 13, 2019 (UTC)